


back to the beginning

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so Mike and Harvey meet in that hotel room, but this is not first time...(sorry, still no beta)





	1. Chapter 1

So, as much as he objected, Jessica always had a way of forcing him to do what he didn't want. So now, as he walks around the room in Chilton hotel and receives one candidate at a time to choose a future associate, Harvey is losing his "I don't care about the whole world" attitude. It might hurt his reputation, but he doesn't care, and so these young men almost don't know where they are.

He had already lost all hope of finding at least one (did he ask too much?), just at least decent. He has long since given up on "let the be other me," because that will not happen. Obviously.

See that Donna is a little desperate, too, and if anyone knew his standards and requirements it was her, and there's no cure for that here.

It's late afternoon and Harvey is craving whiskey. Maybe at least it would lessen his headache, which is threatening somewhere behind his eyelids.

Donna pauses for a while, and as he looks out the window into a busy city, someone suddenly enters the room without knocking.  
The young man holds a briefcase in his hand, but leans on the closed door and seems to be trying to catch his breath.

Harvey sees blond hair and a bad suit, and just when he wanted to say something, boy lifts his head and looks at him.

"Oh, wow" Harvey feels like someone's been sucking all air out of his lungs. This is not possible!   
“Mike?” He says softly.

The boy frowns a little, "Hey, how do you know my name?" He also says quietly, still panting.  
Mike thought for a moment he saved himself when a beautiful red-haired woman sent him into the room and closed the door behind him. She didn't seem to mind the police. But now as he stares at the older man who knows his name, he is no longer so sure.

“ In fact, you can't remember me,” The man says when he comes a little closer, then a briefcase opens and a pile of weed spreads in front of his feet.   
Fucking Trevor, Mike thought the day couldn't get any worse, but obviously he was wrong.

"Wow" Mike hears the man say again under his voice, but no one moves.  
"I can explain ..." Mike finally spoke as he looked at the man in fear.  
"Please sit. First, I'm Harvey, ”the man introduced himself.  
It might seem familiar to Mike, but he still doesn't understand it, so he picks up the weed in his briefcase, puts it away, and sits down.  
"Sorry, you seem to know who I am so I don't need to introduce myself. And this briefcase full of weed is just another bad decision I've made lately…"

Harvey looks at him, somehow sadly, which makes the whole situation even more bizarre.  
"Listen, whatever it is, let's put it off for a while. I have to do a few more interviews, and you don't seem to be one of the candidates. I'll call my doorman. Get down and my driver Ray will take you to my apartment. I'll take care of the briefcase, too."  
Mike just nods and goes speechless, as if he was just waiting for Harvey to handle all this.

Harvey spent another two hours at the hotel. He chooses a random one of the Harvard's boys, than give Donna the task of finishing everything and hurrying home.

Mike is really there. It's like he's been sitting in one place the whole time since he came, afraid to touch anything.   
Harvey smiled "Do you want to eat or drink something?"  
"Sure, you choose," Mike says, and Harvey brings both of them a beer while ordering pizza. By the way Mike smiles, he seems to have hit.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, they return to the living room sofa and Harvey thinks that now that they are full, they can continue the conversation from the hotel.

“Do you want to start?” He asks, and Mike just nods.  
"I had a bad time, or rather a few bad years. Maybe I could blame my friend Trevor, whose grass it is, but he didn't put a gun to my forehead. And it wasn't the only bad decision I made in my life."

Harvey listens to him carefully, and from the story Mike goes on, he tries to piece together the mosaic of how his life has unwinded. Yet he still did not know how he got into the bad company.  
Then he notices that Mike has stopped talking and expects some reaction from him or at least some explanation.

"You were so small when I first saw you. When your parents were killed, you had no one and spent some time in the system. Then Lilly and Gordon, my parents, found you by accident, and although they already had me and Marcus, couldn't resist you.  
You were about three years old. I was already in high school and Marcus was about ten. I don't know for what reason, you chose me from the whole family, so as much as you initially got on my nerves, I started to bond with you too. I took you to kindergarten. I read to you. You loved books so much. And very quickly we realized how wonderful your mind is.  
You fit into the family like you've always been here, but somehow I knew it wouldn't last.   
Suddenly your father's brother appeared from somewhere and demanded that you live with him. As much as I wanted to see you sometime, my parents wouldn't let me, and then your uncle moved out of NY with you, and I couldn't find you anymore.” Harvey took a deep breath, looking into Mike's blue eyes to find a spark of recognition, but he knows Mike was too young to remember.

Mike looks at him in astonishment, he may not remember what Harvey is talking about, but somehow feels the connection he was talking about. For a short time, Harvey was something like a brother he never had. In order not to grieve him further, he does not want to tell him what the hell his life was with his uncle. He only took him because his parents left a larger amount of money.

All that money quickly melted away and Mike had to start on his own very early, even while he was in elementary school.  
He had just turned eighteen when his uncle died and he was somehow free. But ... but he failed to use his potential.  
He worked and tried to enroll in college, then he wanted to make money overnight. On one of the tests he took instead of someone else, he was caught, and all his dreams of becoming a lawyer fell into the water.

From then on, a bad decision led him to that room in Chilton, and now he's sitting in Harvey's apartment, not even sure what to tell him.  
He was ashamed, but he was also relieved, Harvey was a long time ago, at least briefly, a part of his life. Who knows why all this is good.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey barely opened his eyes, but somehow he got up and headed for the bathroom. Mike is still sleeping on the couch.  
Almost all night, they talked most about what Mike's life was like.  
Harvey had often thought of him by now. Although very briefly part of their family, Harvey was very attached to him, but he could not imagine that this was so bad. Now he regretted not looking for him more persistently.  
As looks at him now, he still looks so young.  
He may not be able to repair his past, but if Mike agrees he will gladly help him now.

He goes for a shower and leaves him to sleep. After that he goes to prepares breakfast and coffee. It's too early to get to work, so he hopes to be able to talk to Mike about what to do next.

Mike is not sure where he is when wakes up, then he remembers tonight's conversation. He was barely asleep too, no matter how tired he was.  
He smells something fine, then heads for the kitchen.  
„Morning“ says cheerfully, and Harvey shows him a seat at the table and puts a plate and a cup of coffee in front of him.  
“How did you sleep?” He asks as sits across him.  
"Short" Mike smiles.  
"Same. I wanted to suggest you stay here as long as you like. I have to go to work. We can talk later.” Harvey is already fully dressed and Mike looks at him in amazement. Even in his home he looks imposing.  
"I can't. Thanks to you, I hope I still have a job. Namely, I'm the delivery boy. I also have to go to work, but I can come another time.” Mike still tries to remember as he watches him, but all he has is a vague feeling, more than a memory.

And he knows he'll have to face Trevor as well. The weed that was scattered on the floor of the hotel room was taken by Harvey and said that he would take care of it, so the only thing that binds him to that accident was Trevor.  
He always knew Trevor was bad for him, but he had no one else. Especially since his uncle died. In his own weird way, Trevor was always around him.

Admittedly, Harvey saw the situation differently. He told him that Trevor was pulling him to the bottom and if he did not distance from him he would not end well. Well, he promised Harvey he'd solve it, at least he owes it to him.  
That he didn't run into Harvey, he probably would have been in prison. Yet he wanted so much to remember their life together, and to learn more from Harvey's stories. Perhaps that would at least remedy all the horrors he experienced afterwards.

He shifts today and goes looking for Trevor.  
" Where the goods are?" Is the first thing Trevor asks and Mike knows Harvey is right. He had never been his true friend, however much Mike wished it had been true.

That evening when he rings at Harvey's door, he knows that his life will change forever. He would let him help, in turn Mike would learn everything he could to be useful, and even more so that he would not be disappointed.

They agree that Mike will continue his education. Harvey offered him a job as a consultant so he could learn a bit about the job.  
Mike may not go to Harvard, but it doesn't matter and so he didn't want anywhere from NY.  
For now, he insists on staying in his apartment, as much as Harvey insists. He has the feeling that he still cannot break all ties with old life. At least not right away.


	4. Chapter 4

Day by day, Mike learned from Harvey's stories about what his life was like and what it could have been like his if he had been lucky.  
But Mike wasn't bitter. He never was, because felt it didn't make sense.  
Life gives everyone cards, and it's up to you to decide how to play. He knew he had a lot of bad decisions, but it also didn't make him a bad guy.

And Harvey was somewhat comforted by that. Mike, despite his youth and hard life, managed to get the best out of it.

They look forward to the little things and every moment spent together. Although they both had many commitments, they found time to socialize.  
Dinners in the city, same plays, lectures that both interested, some movies with home dinners at Harvey.  
Sometimes it was late and Mike slept in Harvey's guest room.  
The days went by that he wouldn't stop by his apartment, and Harvey just smiled.  
He loved having Mike around. No matter how hard he worked and educated, Mike always had the energy to help Harvey with a job, cook something or to study for college.

Harvey, as a single man, could never imagine living with someone, and now he didn't even think of bringing in some irrelevant women for casual sex. Mike had been fulfilling his whole life and he 

was beginning to wonder what it really meant?

Mike used to be his little brother, so… almost a brother, since they were not related, and Harvey above all, felt responsible for him.  
But he realizes that his feelings for Mike are not "fraternal" long ago.

He notices that lean muscular body when he walks around just wrapped in a towel…  
He notices that sweet, tight ass formed by years of cycling…  
He notices most of all this blue and deep eyes that always look at him with admiration ...  
He could enumerate indefinitely… but what he has known for a long time has been struggling with himself over moral righteousness, and although there is really no real impediment, he is still restraining himself.  
Mike is so young, and so far Harvey has not been able to boast of some emotional seriousness. He couldn't blame everyone for his bad choices.

Another seems to be the biggest obstacle to all this, Harvey wasn't gay, but now he's starting to think he wouldn't mind becoming one because of Mike.

*

It's the start of a new week and there's another big case ahead of Harvey, but as soon as he opens his eyes knows something's wrong. His eyelids are heavy, heavy breathing, every movement of his body causes him pain.  
Mike went to his apartment last night, even worse because he realizes he is ill and there is no one to help him.  
Harvey was never ill. Never. How could this happen now?

The temperature is clouding his gaze and every breath creates pain and nausea.  
Somehow he manages to get up and run to the bathroom. He sits in the tub and lets out warm water it flows over his body. He was even harder to get up now, so when he turned off the water, wrapped himself in a towel and stay seated. Just a few more moments, so he'll get up.

He is almost asleep again when he hears Mike calling him. His own voice betrays him, but it seems Mike heard him when knock on the bathroom door.  
"Come in," Harvey says barely audibly, and as soon as he comes in, Mike is completely terrified.  
"Harvey… what happened?" Mike touches him and immediately understood.  
"OK, slowly," helped him to his feet and wrapped him in another towel. They take him to the bedroom, find his underwear and pajamas, help him get dressed and put him to bed.  
Harvey tries to resist but Mike ignores it.  
"You have to lie down, I'm going to find a thermometer and something to lower the temperature."  
When he returned, Harvey was asleep again. Mike touch his hot forehead. Not sure what to do so he calls an ambulance. Luckily Harvey doesn't hear him right now, because he would surely be against it.

Emergency service come quickly, and when the doctor on duty examines Harvey, he finds that he has pneumonia.  
He thinks he doesn't need to go to the hospital for now, but he leaves Mike with all the instructions and medications it will need.

Harvey is still in a semi-conscious state, so Mike tries to calm himself down, to be the person to help him. Calls Donna and informs her of Harvey's condition, but refuses any help. He canceled all obligations for the next few days and checked Harvey every now and then.

Harvey continues to sleep restlessly, spinning and coughing constantly. As evening approaches, the temperature that Mike has lowered somewhat is rising again. Mike really adheres to all the instructions he has been given. He constantly gives him fluid and tries to lower his temperature in addition to medication.

Time drags on so slowly, and although fatigue overcomes it several times, Mike always tries to stay close to Harvey.  
It seems to him that after another difficult night, the temperature starts to drop, so he too begins to relax.

He helps Harvey with the shower and the dressing, changes the bed and places him inside again.  
It was only now that he remembered that they had eaten very little in these two days, only now there was no more power for that, so he simply sank into bed beside Harvey.

*

Harvey is waking up from it seems like a hundred-year-old dream. He can't immediately remember why this is so, and then he turns slightly and sees a drowsy Mike by his side. Hmmm ... maybe still dreaming? He just doesn't remember much and how much he can't think how this came about? The last thing he remembers is some big case he needed to start working on. How did the two of them end up in bed in the meantime?

If their relationship changed how he didn't remember? Did they fuck? He hopes they are not, because he would certainly like to remember that ...  
As he watches Mike sleep peacefully, he is struck again by the desire he has been feeling for so long, and as if through the fog, the last two days begin to return…

He remembers only the fragments, but also how much Mike worked around him while he was ill. Mike may have been frivolous and young, but this time he was caring and gentle. He bathed him, changed him, fed him, made him drink fluid and medicines.  
Although Harvey was aware that he was not a very grateful patient, Mike did not give up. If Harvey had little doubt by now, all this would be done by someone just for the person he loves.

His heart leapt at the thought. Maybe it wasn't just him who was in love. For the first time, he dared to hope that his feelings might be reciprocated.

And finally, when Mike opens his eyes and looks at him, he totally knows he's right. Mike says nothing but hugs him hard.  
When Harvey coughs, Mike lets go of him in fright.  
"It's okay" Harvey laughs "I'm fine now."

Mike laughs back and looks at him with those frightened eyes as if he wants permission to do something more.  
Harvey strokes his cheek "I know ..." he just says and pulls Mike into his arms again.


End file.
